TPaw Database:UCTeam Template
Image:Information-silk.png|Team Template rect 0 0 20 20 Team Template desc none } | } | } | } | } | } }} | }} }} }| }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Official Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Team Aliases } }} } | Status Status } }} } | Team Identity } }} } | Alignment } }} } | Universe }- }}}=0|Expression}}|[[ }]]|[[Earth- }]]}} }} } | Base Of Operations } }} } | } } }} } | Organization Team Leader(s) } }} } | Current Members } }} } | Former Members } }} } | Allies } }} } | Enemies } }} } | Origin Origin } }} } | Place of Formation } }} } | Place of Defunction } }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | }}} | Unknown }} } | }}} }} } } | } | History of team is unknown. }} } Equipment: } | } | None known. }} Transportation: } | } | None known. }} Weapons: } | } | None known. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } * Appearances of (Chronological) * Appearances of (Unordered) * Team Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: } } | } | * None. }} ---- Usage Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL TEAM NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF TEAM | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Status = ACTIVE OR DEFUNCT | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Alignment = GOOD, BAD, OR NEUTRAL | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | TeamLeaders = TEAM LEADER | CurrentMembers = CURRENT MEMBERS | FormerMembers = FORMER MEMBERS | Allies = ALLIES | Enemies = ENEMIES | Origin = ORIGIN OF TEAM | PlaceOfFormation = PLACE OF FORMATION | PlaceOfDefunction = PLACE OF DEFUNCTION | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate them with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Note * The 'Status', 'Organization' and 'Origin' headers within the infobox will only appear if values are set for 'Status', 'TeamLeaders' and 'Origin', respectively. * How do we (should we even care to) deal with Public/Private identities of 'teams' as a whole? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:User Created Teams __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates